A need exists for an automated device for blending dry chemicals and determining presenting the changed volumetric ratio without a need for human interaction.
A further need exists for a device, which can be adjusting to the height of different pieces of equipment.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.